Kabuto's Heartache
by AnimeFantic242
Summary: Shizune finds Kabuto half dead in the forest. She decides to heal him only to find information about Sasuke and Orochimaru. But Kabuto's falling for her...hard.
1. Flattery might work

Pein stared out the window of his hospital room. It was hard to believe that the Village Hidden in the Leaves were this easy to trick.

But he knew Anko didn't trust him for one minute. Pein also knew her forgotten past that Orochimaru erased from her memory. Pein saw her only once when they were both twelve.

Pein sat there and pictured her face…then tearing that _Kakashi_ to shreds while he was laughing hysterically. Pein sat up immediately.

Surely he wasn't feeling anything for that Mitarashi girl, was he?

He began to feel his heart race and his palms began sweaty. He, a member of the ruthless Askatsuki, who felt nothing for anyone, could NOT be falling for her.

"Hello?" a girl called. Anko walked in and Pein's heart began to race. She smiled at him and his heart took a leap in his chest.

"So how's your arm doing so far?" she asked. "Not so well," he said in his most sympathetic voice. "It feels like iron when I try to pick it up." He sighed.

Anko laughed. "Well, if it hurts so much couldn't you have told your nurse Shizune?" Pein went for the flattery phase. "She doesn't look as cute as you do."

It worked, she blushed. "Thank you but flattery isn't going to help you against me." Anko walked out.

"I beg to disagree, Miss Mitarashi." Pein said under his breath with a smirk, suddenly picturing him and Anko together.


	2. Pein's little problem

Kabuto held his blood-stained arm and cursed. How could that Naruto be that good with a knife when he, Kabuto, had trained with the best ninja of them all?

He limped over to a tree and sat down. His glasses were cracked and strands of bluish-white hair hung limply on the side of his face. The gash on his arm looked nauseating and had a greenish tint to it, typically _not_ a good sign.

Kabuto heard a rustling in the bushes, he snarled, grabbed a knife with his good hand and yelled, "Show yourself or I can easily kill you and not have to know!" A female voice, replied, "Well you're not in any good state to do so."

A slim and graceful figure stepped out and smirked at him…and Kabuto's breath was taken away at an instant. She had dark purple hair and light brown eyes, warm and sparkling with humor. She was dressed in the regular shinobi outfit and had a blue leaf village forehead protector.

"Well looked what the cat dragged in and decided to use as a scratching post!" she laughed. Kabuto felt a twinge of annoyance. Usually he would tear her to shreds but he could barely move his arm so he figured he would wait until later. "So did you come here to mock me or help me?" Kabuto grumbled.

The girl looked at his arm and grimaced. "Well I suppose I should help you…you look terrible." She said bitterly. She studied his face and snorted with contempt. "Kakashi, Genma!" Two men appeared by her side.

The one on her left had a blue mask covering his mouth and his forehead protector covered his left eye. He had spiky, white hair and a grim expression. The other one had orange hair and a bandana on his head, looking relaxed.

"Ahhhh, Kabuto." The masked one said. (Whom Kabuto assumed was Kakashi.) Kakashi laughed. The girl kicked him in the shin. "By the way I'm Anko Mitarashi; I'm a Jonin of the leaf village."

Kabuto tried not to show his shock. This was the exact same girl that was with Orochimaru when he first joined. He brainwashed her so she would forget him, since she was too powerful to control. Kabuto tried to stand but fell.

Anko grabbed him so fast he didn't even see her move. "Don't try to stand now; you probably have a fever too." She felt his forehead and much to his surprise, he blushed.

"Anko, we should probably get back to Lady Tsunade." Genma said. She nodded as Kakashi and Genma picked Kabuto up and raced off into the trees. Anko touched the curse mark on the back of her neck.

"I hope he isn't planning anything" She muttered to herself as she picked up the pace and followed them into the trees.


End file.
